What am I going to do?
by Leona's-Diary
Summary: Hinata keeps getting strange threatening letters, who will help her? What will she do when they start to threaten to kill the ones she loves? Parings: NaruHina maybe others depening on reviews


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors Note: This is dedicated to my dog Tigger that died on October 8th, 2006. She was well loved; most of you might say 'oh you're so stupid! She was just a dog!' But to me she was more... she was my best friend! I always imagined her as a sister; she was in my family since I was three. I'm 14 and her birthday was some time in November, She was almost 11... I would have written this sooner, but I just couldn't think about Tigger! We love you Tigger! I hope all of you who read this enjoy it!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

She sat there reading a letter that had come for her in the mail. It was a threat from some one who had been stalking her and trying to find her. She didn't know who it was, but it scared her a lot. The letter red:

_Hyuuga Hinata, as you may know I'm after to you. I will find you and kill you. First I'll kill your heart and emotions, and then I will physically kill you. Get ready to loose your sanity. Oh, tell anyone about this letter and I'll kill them._

_Signed,_

_Killer maniac_

'_What does this person mean, kill my heart and emotions? Get ready to loose your sanity? Why does this person want to kill me?' _She asked herself. Her head was spinning with questions and there was no return address. It wasn't the first letter she had gotten. The only people who knew were her dad, Kurenai sensei, Shino and Kiba.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. _'Well, I'll figure this out over some ramen! Maybe I'll see my favorite person!' _She left her room and went down the hall into her father's room.

"Father, may I have your permission to leave the house?" Hinata asked him with a bow.

"To where?" Hiashi responded.

"The ramen stand down the street, Icharuka," She said quietly.

"Alright, be careful you know what things can happen out of this house," Hiashi said sternly.

"I will, thank you father," She said with a smile and with that she stood up and walked out of the room. She made her way to the front door taking the letter with her. She sighed and opened the door; she walked out and took a deep breath. It took her five minutes to reach Icharuka but she was glad when she did, for sure enough Naruto Uzumaki was there. She smiled thankfully and took a seat three chairs away from him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Hinata-Chan," Naruto exclaimed.

"Omaesan Naruto-Kun," Hinata said quietly and Naruto could sense sadness and confusion in her voice. (Japanese word:_ omaesan_ hey, you, or my dear in this case it means hey)

"Are you ok Hinata? You sound sad and confused..." He said with a face mixed with concern and confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said with a fake smile. Naruto wasn't convinced so he got out of his seat and sat in the one right next to Hinata.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," She said not so convincingly.

"Tell me, I know something must be wrong!" He screamed which scared Hinata.

"I-It's nothing..." She said looking away.

"Tell me, please," He pleaded.

"I can't Naruto," she said getting up. She thought Naruto would understand it was something that she didn't want to talk about but he didn't.

"Where are you going," He asked curiously grabbing her hand.

"I don't know, not home..." she said scared because now she realized how this 'Killer Maniac', was going to kill her heart and she sensed some one watching her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I yelled at you," Naruto said sincerely.

"Naruto... I need to go," She said sadly.

"Why? Was it something I said?" He asked with concern.

"No... Naruto, it's not you! I-It's something that's h-happening and I can't let you get h-hurt," She said and looked at the ground.

"Hinata, is some one trying to hurt you?" He asked.

"I-I can't say," she said as she began to run away from him.

"Hinata, COME BACK!" He yelled. She just kept running, she ran until she reached a meadow filled with flowers. She spotted a tree on the other side of the meadow and ran to it. She sat under the tree. Unfortunately for her, Naruto chased her all the way to the meadow. She laid down on her back on the grass under the tree and closed her eyes still unaware that Naruto had caught up to her.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself quietly.

"How about you start but not running any more," She heard Naruto say. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Why did you follow me Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Because you ran away from me and I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt your feelings or something," Naruto said and smiled his trademark foxy grin.

"Oh, w-well I'm fine," She said blushing that he had actually cared about her.

"Good, mind if I sit with you?" He asked. Hinata shook her head and looked away; Naruto just shrugged and sat down. A bird passed them over their heads and dropped a letter in Hinata's hands.

"That was cool, you don't see that everyday!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata looked at and frowned, then looked at the letter and opened it and red to herself:

_Hiding from me won't help you. Don't tell that boy that you're with about me, if you do or he finds out then I'll kill him. You can hide from me all you want to but I'll find you. Oh, I'm watching you._

_Signed,_

_Killer Maniac _

"Aw Hinata, you have a secret admirer!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Far from it," she mumbled but Naruto heard her. He looked at her with a confused look but, she got up before Naruto could say anything.

"I need to go," She said with a frown.

"Hinata, if some things wrong you can tell me," He said as he stood up as well. She looked at him and then looked at the ground.

"It's nothing... I have to go home, it's getting dark," She said quietly.

"I'll walk you home," He said and she was about to protest but he grabbed her hand and started pulling her along. She blushed and as soon as they got out of the meadow he let go of her hand.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata heard Naruto call out with joy and she looked where he was looking and saw Sakura. Hinata began to walk away because she knew he wouldn't notice but, he did.

"Hinata where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"... W-Why does it matter?" Hinata asked as she began to run away from him. He tried to follow her but was stopped by Kiba.

"UZUMAKI! You better leave Hinata alone; she has enough to worry without you bothering her!" Kiba yelled right in Naruto's face.

"Calm down Kiba! I didn't do anything to her," Naruto said with a frown.

"Yeah and it better stay that way, we don't need her running away because of you," Kiba said with an angry expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kiba," Naruto said with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, and you're not going to until she runs away like all of the ones who care about her know she will! Just leave her alone Naruto, she can't be bothered with you right now... and maybe never," Kiba said.

"What are you saying?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Just stay away from her," Kiba said with an angered expression on his face as he turned and walked away.

**_With Hinata _**

She kept running, she didn't mean to be rude towards Naruto... But she just wanted to be alone to think things over. She knew she couldn't stay in Konoha if she did, some one she loved or cared about could get hurt or killed... she couldn't let that happen but, she didn't feel confident enough to leave the village and become a missing nin. It would mean leaving her friends and Naruto but, she thought Naruto cared too much about Sakura to even look at her. Why he followed her today she didn't know but, after they got out of the meadow, what he did... proved to her that he didn't care a single bit if she left and never came back.

"This is so confusing! I'm going to have to train hard over the next few days and get stronger, and learn all that I can in the next week then I'll leave!" She said out loud to herself. She sighed she really didn't want to leave the village but she knew she had no other choose. _'I have to start my training right now!'_

She made her way over to the training grounds and activated her Byakugan to make sure no one was there, she saw no one so she deactivated her Byakugan. She thought for a minute, she wasn't sure if she should train in the water or just regular. Well the water always soothed her, so coming to the training grounds was worthless this time. She made her way to a pond that she knew her way too. She got there and activated her Byakugan once again to make sure no one was there, and again no one.

She deactivated her Byakugan and began to undress. Once all her clothes were off she folded them neatly and put them on a rock. She balanced her chakra to her feet and began to walk across the water until she was in the middle in the pond. She looked around one more time; it was now dark so even if someone saw her they would just see a dark figure. She sighed and began to prance around on water, trying to think of things to learn. Then, after about an hour of thinking and prancing on the water, she just decided to let the water sooth her.

Then she heard music in her head. It was Cascada, starting with every time we touch, then bad boy, and lastly trulymadlydeeply. She knew all of Cascada's songs, but those ones just kept playing over and over in her head. She kept dancing to the music and she wasn't paying any attention, she heard a twig snap. She looked over and saw a man with black and orange clothing and Yellow spiky hair... Hinata froze and looked at him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," The man spoke and Hinata knew it was Naruto. Naruto balanced his Chakra need began to walk across.

"Don't come any closer," Hinata said quietly hoping he wouldn't realize it was her.

"Look, I know I may have scared you and..." He began but Hinata cut his off.

"I'm not scared, I'm training and the way I train is..." She said and paused then began again, "without any clothes."

"Oh," He said and they both blushed.

"Let me guess who you are, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm not Sakura and even if you get it right I won't tell you," She said quietly.

"Oh come on, it's because your naked isn't it?" He asked curiously making Hinata blush.

"Naruto I'll give you one clue, you know me," She said quietly.

"You know my name? Interesting, you're not a sensei are you?" He asked.

"No, fine since you want to know so badly I'll let you have three more guesses," She said quietly.

"Excellent, are you Ino?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, two more guesses," She said quietly.

"Tenten?" He asked.

"Nope, one more guess," She said.

"You can't be the ramen girl, why would she be training... hm, I got it! You're Temari!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Nope I'm from this village and that was you last guess," she said with a laugh.

"Oh man, tell me!" He said angrily as he came towards her.

"No don't come near me please!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Fine," He said and just stood still pouting. Hinata laid back on the top of the water. She sighed and looked up at the moon.

"I love the moon," she said quietly, "It reminds me of my mom."

"I wish I had a mom," Naruto said sadly.

"Me too," Hinata said confusing Naruto.

"How can the moon remind of your mom if you don't have one?" He asked curiously.

"Because I knew her, she died when I was seven years old," Hinata said bringing images of her mom to her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto said sincerely.

"It's ok; she used to love to look at the moon and stars. She said every one of those stars represents some one who died... they let you know that they'll always be watching you from heaven," She said quietly.

"There must be a lot of dead people, so many you can't even count them!" Naruto exclaimed which made Hinata giggle.

"You know you sound a lot like some one I know, her names Hinata. Some thing is bugging her and she won't tell me what it is. I really hope she's ok," He said and Hinata blushed.

"Do you love this girl?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'm confused! I like her a lot, but I'm not sure how much!" Naruto said quietly he never actually thought of Hinata as more than a friend.

"Love and like are pretty close, but they aren't the same," Hinata said quietly.

"What's the difference?" Naruto asked.

"Let's put it this way. Is there anyone you love?"

"Hm, I love Iruka sensei like a brother," He said.

"Well, think of another guy that you like as a friend," Hinata said quietly.

"Hm, Rock Lee," He said.

"Now, are your feelings for those two the same?" She asked.

"No of course not, Iruka sensei is like a brother and Rock Lee is only a friend," Naruto said.

"Why is that?" She asked quietly.

"Because me feelings for both them is different," He said quietly.

"Exactly, you Love Iruka Sensei like a brother and you only like Rock Lee as a friend," Hinata said.

"I think I get what you're saying," Naruto said.

"I'm glad you do!" She said quietly.

"You know, who ever you are. I like you; you're sweet, quiet and smart... I know who you are now!" Naruto said happily.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked.

"You have to be Hinata! All the others girls I know are loud plus I've never seen your mom," Naruto said smiling.

"I... Ok you caught me, I can't lie," She said blushing madly that he actually knew embarrassed her.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked.

"Naruto, you wouldn't have believed me," She said quietly, "I have to go..." She said quietly as she sat up then realized Naruto was close enough to see her. She instantly laid back down and let herself sink in the water.

"Hinata!" She heard Naruto yell. She began to swim away in the direction of the rock. She turned and saw Naruto following her on top of the water. She reached the bank and pulled herself out of the water. She climbed on top of the rock.

"Hinata, why are you trying to get away from me?" She heard Naruto say as if he were right behind her.

"Naruto, I'm naked..." She said blushed dark red.

"Oh sorry," He said sincerely as she began to get dressed again and Naruto turned around. It would be disrespectful to watch her dress. He just stood there waiting for her to get dressed. She dressed as quickly as she could, and Naruto waited to hear the sound of jacket zipping but it didn't come and that worried him. He looked at her and saw her standing there wearing a fishnet shirt reading something.

"Oh no," He heard her say softly.

"What's wrong Hinata," He asked with concern.

"He's at my house... I'm not safe anymore, I should have run away when I had the chance," She said quietly and Naruto could her fear in her voice.

"Who? Why is whoever this person is after you, why do you have to run away?" Naruto asked confused. Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore she was scared and she didn't know what to do. She handed Naruto the letter and he red it out loud.

_I told you Hyuuga Hinata, hiding from me won't help you. I know where you live, and where you are every minute of every day. When you come home tonight don't be surprised if you see some one watching you or if you feel a kunai in you back. I'm going to kill you, I'll be waiting for you to show up and if you don't I'll come after you tomorrow. _

_Signed,_

_Killer Maniac _

He looked at Hinata who was looking at the ground. He knew she was scared and need help. Poor Hinata, what he didn't get was why some one wanted to kill her.

"Hinata," He said as he put a comforting arm around her, "It's going to be ok, and I'll protect you!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks Naruto, but I won't need after tonight... You red the letter one way or another he will get me no matter what I do or where I go," Hinata said quietly.

"Tonight, you'll come over to my house, he won't get you there. And tomorrow we'll figure out what to do," He said will a smile. Hinata looked up into his eyes that seemed like blue pools and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto, you're a good friend," She said as she sighed happily. He kissed her cheek which made her blush.

"I just want to keep my friends safe," He said and he too sighed happily. They began to walk back Naruto's apartment with his arm around her waist and hers around his. It only took 5 minutes to reach his apartment. They both pulled their arms back to their sides as Naruto took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He motioned for Hinata to go in first.

"Sorry it's probably small compared to what you used too," He said with a frown.

"It's alright, what I'm used to is too big," She said quietly as Naruto made his way towards his bedroom and motioned for her to follow. She followed him obediently. He began pulling things out of his dresser.

"Here," He said handing her something that he pulled out of the dresser, "It's too big on me so t should fit you fine." He said with a smile.

"The bathrooms right there," He said pointing towards a door. She went in and changed into what he had given her. It was one of his shirts and it went down to the middle of her thigh. She opened the door and came out. Naruto looked at her; he had already gotten into his pajamas.

"Good, It fits," Naruto said making Hinata blush.

"I'll sleep on the couch," He said with a smile as he turned towards the door but Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Naruto... I don't want to be alone," She said looking at the ground.

"Ok Hinata, I'll sleep in here with you," He said with a smile as they both made they're way towards his bed. They both laid down. Naruto had thought only one person would fit on the bed but, Hinata's body was so small they could both fit on it with a little elbow room left. Naruto looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Naruto, thank you... You have no reason in the world to be so kind to me..." She began but was cut of. Naruto had pressed his lips against hers. Hinata put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They both broke apart at the same time.

"I... I think I love you Hinata," Naruto said quietly.

"Really Naruto? I think I love you to," She said quietly. They hugged each other a feel asleep in each others arms.

**_

* * *

To be continued_**

Authors Note: Yea, I know what you going to say! L-O-N-G, long! It's going to get really good! Read the next chapter and find out what happens next! Please review and tell me what you think! Leona


End file.
